There There
by SpellWowbackward
Summary: My first fanfic, Read & Enjoy & then Review! It's about an elven girl who comes to Hogwarts and what happens after she gets there, She makes friends, she makes enemies, she falls in love? We'll see!
1. A New Arrival

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story… except Eamane, she's mine! All mine!

And so begins my story… 

It was half way through the school year at Hogwarts, and everyone was settled quite cozily in the Great Hall finishing their dinners. Up at the front of the Chapel-like hall stood the staff's table. The teachers seated there were surveying the four tables of young witches and wizards as they ate their last courses. One of the students in particular was talking animatedly with his closest friends. As he talked to them he smoothed his forever-untidy black hair down on his forehead out of habit. "Did you hear the news, Harry? There's supposed to be a new student coming to join us this year," said the bright crimson-headed boy next to him in between large bites of apple pie. The bushy-haired, petite-framed girl sitting next to him sniffed disdainfully at the redhead's last statement. "That's just another rumor, Ron. Of all the books I've read about Hogwarts I've never read anything about that happening before. I'm doubting that thousand's of years worth of tradition is going to be interrupted that easily." Harry, who had been content with just listening to his friends, had now spoken up. "Still, Hermione, It would be nice to see a new face at our school, it's been rather boring lately hasn't it?" Before anyone had time to answer Harry, Dumbledore had risen from his seat in the middle of the staff's table and waited for the student's drowsy murmuring to die down. "I would just like you all to know that tomorrow we will be welcoming a new temporary student here at Hogwarts. She will be arriving tomorrow evening during dinner. You will all be able to meet her then." After Dumbledore sat back down, the tables started buzzing with excited student's conversations. "See, I told you there's going to be a new student!" said Ron. Hermione just rolled her eyes at this, but Harry couldn't help but smile. " Did you hear that? Dumbledore said _she_ would be arriving during dinner. The new students a girl! I hope she's hot." Said Dean with a hopeful look on his face. "Boys." Said Hermione under her breath. 

"What I want to know is why there's going to be a new student in the first place." Said Harry back in the common room after dinner, "I mean, it's like you said before, Hermione, That hasn't ever happened before." " Who cares? I expect we will figure out tomorrow at dinner." said Ron, "Come on, Harry it's getting late." As they climbed the staircase to the boy's dormitory Harry looked back to see Hermione still deep in thought in her chair, frowning slightly. 

Throughout the next day's classes no one could concentrate. All talk was devoted to the subject of the new student coming at dinner. As Harry, Ron, and Hermione trooped into the Great Hall for dinner after dropping off their bags back at the common room, they saw a sea of expectant looking witches and wizards waiting to see the newcomer. Every once and a while someone would stand up and look around to see if anything had happened. Harry noticed that Dumbledore was absent from the staff table. Just as he was about to point this out to Hermione and Ron, the large entry door to Hogwarts swung open and Dumbledore walked in. As all the talking abruptly stopped and all the students turned their heads at Dumbledore's direction, Harry noticed a person standing slightly behind the Headmaster. "I would like you all to welcome our new guest to Hogwarts, Eámanë Ancalimë." 

As the students clapped politely, the girl behind Dumbledore stepped forward and faced the crowd. She was wearing a jade colored hooded traveling cloak that was so long that it dragged the ground behind her a few feet. Her skin was a milky white, smooth and blemish free. Her frame was frail but she was rather tall and strong looking. Her eyes were the clearest, purest ice blue Harry had ever seen. When he looked into them he felt like he was looking into her soul. This caused him to want to look away, but he couldn't. When she turned her head slightly the light caught her eyes and they sparkled and changed color. But as soon as this happened it disappeared and her eyes returned to their icy blue state. Her eyes were made even more prominent by her coal black eyelashes and beautifully arched eyebrows, and yet the strands of hair that framed her face from underneath the hood was completely blonde. The students in the back had now stood up to get a better look at Eámanë. 

When Dumbledore spoke next, the student's were only partially listening to what he said, as they were transfixed at this mysteriously beautiful girl's face. "Wizards and elves have always been rather distant with each other. After centuries of hard feelings, humans and elves have decided to put our differences aside and become allies against Lord Voldemort. Eámanë here has been sent from her village ShadowHaven to study our ways. This is so Elves and humans can be more understanding towards each other, and help each other more readily. Other young elves have been sent to various other wizarding schools throughout the world. Eámanë will only be staying for the remainder of this year. I hope you treat her with all the respect you treat all of our guests here at Hogwarts. Thank you." During Dumbledore's little speech Eámanë had been looking around the Great hall and seemed to be taking in every thing rather serenely. 

After Dumbledore's speech, Eámanë lifted her slender hands up to her elegant hood and pulled it back revealing two pointed ears amongst the sleek blonde braids of her hair. The hall was silent as everyone watched her in awe. "You may sit where ever you wish." Said Dumbledore as he headed to his usual spot at the middle of the staff's table. At first Eámanë stood very still looking at each table in turn as if appraising each one. Then to Harry's surprise she started to walk to the Gryfindor table. She didn't walk like humans walked. She glided. She radiated grace and beauty. She moved silently like a cat. At last she came to a stop right next to Harry. As she sat Harry noticed that she had the pleasant smell of the forest about her. When she turned to look at the alarmed looking Harry, he noticed that she had a slightly puffy look around her eyes as if she had just been crying. Everyone around Harry seemed to be at a loss for words. Eámanë was the first to speak. "Hello, Harry Potter." she said rather solemnly. Taken aback at the news that this beautiful elf knew his name all Harry could say in reply was, "Er...Hi."


	2. Dinner with an Elf

Disclaimer: I don't own anything/anyone in this story except Eamane. She's mine, all mine!

"How do you know Harry's name?" said Hermione, who still wearing the frown that came upon her face when she first saw the Elf. It seemed like everyone wanted to know the answer to that question. "He's a legend even in the Elven world. The downfall of Lord Voldemort meant just as much to the Elves as it meant to the humans, you know." The students at the table were surprised to hear the Elf used the Dark Lord's real name. Everyone shuddered by the mention of it, except for Harry of course. Neville, who had been piling mashed potatoes unto his plate stopped in midair. The students seemed to be waiting for Eamane to say more, but she didn't. After a few minutes curiosity got the better of the students and they spent a lot of the meal bombarding the elf with questions. Harry decided to just keep quiet and listen. 

Hermione hadn't taken a bite of food since Eamane came, and neither, Harry noticed, had Eamane herself. She had put some food on her plate, but it was completely untouched. Seamus seemed to notice also and asked, "Why haven't you eaten any food? I mean, Elves do eat food…right?" Eamane turned to Seamus and Harry saw once again her eyes sparkle and change color as the light hit her eyes. "I'm not very hungry, and your school's food isn't exactly what I'm accustomed to." The Elf replied. To everyone's surprise Hermione snorted and said, "What? Hogwarts food isn't good enough for the elf?" When she said the word "Elf" she almost spat it. "Hermione that was rude!" said a very surprised looking Ron, as he glanced at Eamane to see if she had been offended. But the Elf seemed quite tuned out of the conversation. She was once again looking around the hall, her brow furrowed in thought. Harry couldn't understand why Hermione was being so mean to Eamane, he rather liked her. She was so graceful and beautiful, and Harry guessed she probably didn't even want to be here at all. 

After a while people started getting up and going back to their common rooms to start on homework. The Great Hall was almost deserted when Harry finally decided to leave the table. He turned to Eamane and asked, "Where are you going to be sleeping while you stay here?" Eamane, who was still sitting at the table deep in thought, lifted her head and stared straight into Harry's eyes. "Dumbledore has made for me living chambers that will make me feel more at home." She said. "Well, I guess I'll see you during class tomorrow maybe." said Harry, wanting to keep talking to Eamane. "I'll look forward to it." Said Eamane as she got up and walked toward Harry. She stopped about a foot from him and raised her slender hand to his face. Harry noticed they were about the same height. Harry really had no idea what to do; he wanted to step back, but all the same he didn't want to step back. Eamane's hand touched his cheek and she whispered in Elvish, "Cormlle naa tanya tel'raa." She turned and started to walk away when Harry came back to his senses. "Wait!" he called and ran to her. "What does that mean exactly?" Eamane smiled again and put her hand on his arm. "It means, Your heart is that of the lion, Harry Potter. I know of your past deeds, in fact I know more about you than most people do." Harry was suddenly alarmed and puzzled. "What do you mean by that?" he said uneasily. "I'll tell you some other time." Said the radiant elf. Then without warning she turned and walked away.

Authors note: Sorry it toke so long for me too update and sorry this chapters short, I was having a major case of writer's block! Yikes! O well, it should go faster now. Review my story!


End file.
